Finer Things In Life
by Nuclear Eggs
Summary: Miku is an idol, her friends drag her to a nightclub, and then she meets Luka. Things happen. Miku/Luka, M for a reason.


Beats thumped in Miku's head, almost physical tremors under her feet as she stumbled past a mass of people in her search for some wall to lean on, something she could put her back against, a place she could rest because her head was fuzzy from the drinks her friends pushed on her and her arms were heavy from dancing. Closing her eyes, Miku took a few breaths and tried to remember what exactly happened.

It was Rin and Len's birthday, and after eating dinner at a hot pot restaurant, Rin had cheerily suggested that they hit up a club, because it was their birthday and it would be the perfect capper to the night, and Miku had went along with it because it sounded like a good idea at the time, Miku's hair was down and she had her tinted contacts on so no one could really recognize her as the idol singer, and Miku figured that she wouldn't drink too much anyways.

It wasn't as though Miku was blind drunk either, just that edge of tipsy that made the world seem pleasant and swimmy. As she rested, the wall solid and comforting against her back, she felt someone jab her on the shoulder. Miku opened her eyes and looked over at Rin.

"Miku, what are you doing?" Rin shouted over the noise of the club. "You should be dancing!"

Miku shook her head. "I'm kind of tired," she said.

Rin rolled her eyes in a gesture that indicated that she didn't believe Miku at all and cast her eyes around the crowd before brightening up. She grabbed Miku by the shoulder and pointed. "You should go dance with her!"

Miku glanced over, but a wall of people had obscured whoever Rin had been pointing at. "Dance with who?"

Rin let out a short, exasperated groan before disappearing into the crowd. Miku looked back down at the strobe-light reflected floor, but then someone stepped in front of her. Miku looked at the person's shoes - designer, well-made - and her gaze traveled up the rest of the person's body. She was dressed well, her clothes expensive, chic, clearly fashionable, but even all of that paled in comparison to her face, her long pink hair, her full lips, her cool blue eyes. Miku's mouth went dry.

"I like your shoes," Miku stammered, her voice lost in the noise of the club, and shit, did she really say something as stupid as _I like your shoes?_

The woman grinned, her head slightly cocked to the side. "Thank you," she replied, and asked, "Do you want to dance?"

Miku forgot all of her previous tiredness, and her throat wouldn't work properly anymore, but she choked out a 'yes'. The woman gently grabbed Miku's wrists and pulled her close to her. Miku's eyes went wide; she was close, so close, the sweet scent of the woman's perfume surrounding her. Miku took a breath and felt it fill up her insides. Her chest felt hot and the woman moved Miku's hands down to her hips, and after that Miku couldn't think of anything anymore.

-o-o-o-

So that was how Hatsune Miku found herself dancing, or, okay, maybe not dancing so much as grinding against some woman, a perfect stranger she met in a nightclub, and Miku didn't want to think too much about how she found herself in this situation. She would blame her friends and the alcohol later, but the fuzziness in her mind was really only partially due to alcohol, the other part being how frustratingly, intensely _close_ she was to this woman whose name she didn't even know.

"So what's your name?" the woman asked, breath hot against Miku's neck. Miku thought she felt a kiss against the side of her throat but that could've just been her lips moving as she asked the question.

"Miku," Miku said, her voice thick.

"Miku," the woman repeated, and just the sound of that was enough to make Miku shiver, make a tingling line of fire race down her spine. "Like the idol? I'm Luka." She practically whispered the name into Miku's ear, the puff of air produced by the hard 'k' hot and amazingly physical. Miku felt a brief touch of lips against her neck again.

"Luka," Miku gasped, suddenly very thankful for how loud the club was. Her breaths were short and quick even though Luka had barely _done_ anything yet, her hands merely resting on Miku's hips, but something in Miku's brain shorted out anyway (that was the excuse, at least) and Miku turned to face Luka, stared into her blue eyes as she put her hands on Luka's hips, her fingers instinctively curling into the fabric of her dress. Luka smiled, placed her hands on Miku's, guided them around her body. There was something challenging in that smile, more a grin, that charged Miku. Her eyes narrowed, briefly, before she leaned over to lick a long, slow strip up Luka's neck, taking Luka's earlobe between her teeth and tugging, gently.

Luka's eyes widened; she clearly didn't expect this. She let go of Miku's wrists, brought her hands back to Miku's body, pulling her close so that their bodies were flush together, and it was as though there was no one else in the dancefloor, everyone else sucked out, the only thing there the beat, low and libidinous, twining around inside their bodies. For all Miku knew, Rin and Len could be staring at her, wide-eyed, mouths gaping, right now, but she didn't care. Luka's hands were on her ass now, fingers curling in the fabric, tugging Miku closer, and Miku pressed her lips against the line of Luka's jaw, and now Luka was the one to fall apart with a quiet moan.

"Oh my god," Luka breathed, shakily, and at that, at the sound of Luka's voice, breathy and ragged with desire, the dam broke; Miku could feel how wet she was, the fact that she was in a club, in public, no longer factored into her mind as one hand reached up to entangle itself in Luka's long hair, and Miku did what any other sane person in this situation would do - she dragged their mouths together, licked along the line of Luka's upper lip, and when Luka opened her mouth there was just no point in even pretending that Miku could stop this any longer. She pressed her thigh up between Luka's legs and Luka groaned into Miku's mouth.

"We should," said Miku, between kisses, "we should take this somewhere else." She could barely separate herself from Luka now, the two of them pressed up so close together that it was probably obvious to anyone looking what was going on, not that Miku cared too much anymore. The heat, the intense desire coursing up and down Miku's body, was unbearable; she needed Luka yesterday, the day before that even. Luka moved her head down, sucked hard on Miku's neck.

"Yes," said Luka. "We should."

When Miku left the club with Luka, she saw Rin with a grin that was altogether too large, and Len was openly gaping at them, but Miku couldn't bring herself to care. It was two in the morning, the streets mostly empty. Luka was staying in a hotel, not too far from the club, thank god, because Miku was having a hard enough time controlling herself as is and the thought of a long ride was unbearable.

Once in Luka's room, the next thing Miku knew she had her back against the wall, her clothes half-off, Luka kissing her until she couldn't breathe. Miku's hair was mussed, her hair disorganized from Luka's hands running through it, fingers entangled in teal strands. Luka kissed Miku's sweat-soaked temple, her cheek, and Miku couldn't take it anymore.

"Luka," she said, breaths fast and choked, 'I need..." She was barely aware of what she was saying, her mouth moving before her mind, all she knew was that she wanted the girl before her so badly she was going insane.

"Okay," said Luka, her word a hot breath, lips against Miku's, tongue curling around Miku's as Miku's hands scrambled haphazardly to get Luka's clothes out of the way. Over, out, _off_ and then it was bare skin against skin, hot and electric. Miku felt as though she was on fire, her body aching with such a pure rush of need that it was unbearable. She placed a hand on Luka's breast, hooked a leg over Luka's thigh. It felt like she was pulsing inside, Luka's breathing ragged against Miku's shoulder. Miku's back arched against the wall as Luka sucked at her neck, her hips jerking against Luka's leg. The friction, the heat, was incredible; Miku was nothing but a ball of sensation and touch, urgency building hot and heavy in her body.

"Luka, I," Miku started, and then her breath hitched as Luka practically dragged her over to the bed, pressed her down against it. The sheets were smooth against Miku's flushed skin and whatever Miku was about to say, she completely forgot, because Luka's fingers were doing unimaginable things to Miku's body. Miku let out a shaky moan. There was a swell of heat at the base of her spine and Luka's mouth was hot and intense against her own before she left it, kissed a trail of fire down Miku's body and then tongue replaced fingers and Miku was tumbling over the edge, stars bursting behind her eyes, the heat of it dizzying, heady and Miku knew nothing but Luka. When it was over, Miku turned, moved so that she was on top, and though she wasn't very experienced, Luka still became undone in her hands.

Afterwards, Luka moved against Miku and kissed her slowly, languidly, and Miku didn't want this night to ever end.

-o-o-o-

The next morning, Miku showed up at work sore and sleepy. She could hardly pay attention to what her manager was saying.

"...be here any minute now and...oh, here she is," he cut off, turned around. "Welcome, Ms. Megurine."

Miku looked up, and then she couldn't stop looking. Her mouth dropped open, slightly. Luka's eyes widened when she saw Miku, but she greeted Miku's manager politely before she turned towards Miku.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Hatsune," said Luka, smiling, the picture of professionalism as she bowed slightly. "I look forward to working with you."

The words Miku had prepared - _I heard your demo, you were very impressive, I look forward to working with you too_ - died in her mouth. The most she could say was a strangled, "Me too."

After the meeting, when their manager left, Luka stayed. "So," she said, half-smiling, "do you want to get some coffee?"

If Miku agreed, she knew it wouldn't just be coffee, it wouldn't just be a casual and friendly meeting, not after what happened last night. It would be the start of something huge, something uncontrollable. Even now, standing in this room, Miku felt inexorably attracted to her.

She took a breath, and spoke. "Of course."


End file.
